My Triforce is Black
by Xerebell
Summary: It is the end of all hope, to lose the child, the faith, to end all the innocence, to be someone like Majora. Origins fic for Majora and some other things in Hyrule. Going to get darker in future chapters. Read and Review
1. Part I

**Before beginning, special thanks to SuperZeldaFanatic, NexarkXIII and LuvIsAThing for having help me build this fic from the RP 'There Will Be Soft Rains' by playing three of the characters who appears in this fic. You go girls \^o^/**_  
_

_It is the end of all hope_

_To lose the child, the faith_

_To end all the innocence_

_To be someone like me_

* * *

**MY TRIFORCE IS BLACK**

They say that dark is evil and light is good. Yet... why are we afraid of dark? Not for the dark in itself of course. What are we fear is what, or even who, could lurk inside. Such fear is not possible when instead an area is ignited with light.

You cannot escape from light. You cannot run, you cannot hide. Everything can be seen. At this, the comfort of the shadows might look like a blessing.

This is what were the thought of a child who was attempting to relax in a wide and grassy field, purple eyes flickering left and right to find comfort and safeness from the light which spread through an immense grassfield, whose only possible reference was a tree as imposing, old and giant as the world itself and casted a shade where a timid child could peacefully nestle in, arms wrapped around weak knees**, **pale albino complexion, white messy hair, full body deep purple colored and dirty clothing which surpassed the frail ankles and sleeves covering thin and innocent hands. Afraid that the light could burn the sensitive pale skin and blind a pair of purple, big, round innocent eyes.

It's not like the place was scary, actually. Outside, where the light dominated as far as the eye could see, people could glimpse what wandering souls at first sight would have called heaven. There was a soft air of an harp playing in the background, an aqua marine-colored haired girl using. the instrument to enternain herself. She was wearing a blue tunic and some jewelry, although the greatest precious she was carrying was a smile whose warmth could have been made akin to a volcano, her fingers gentle and skillful in treating her instrument so that the string, each time they were teased could let out notes flowing together in an innocent and soft melody, accompanied by steps.

And not common steps, but masterful dancing steps which matched with an impressive portrayal the music. This whirl was done by a graceful and pretty, if not beautiful, dancer, with red fiery hair tied with a large golden jewel matching the golden bracelets at her writs, mischievous eyes, an exotic look and a full body skin tight yellow suit, elaborated sandals tied up to her uncovered knees and to top this all, two ribbons fleeting with her and matching every single of her movement. Beauty, passion, emotions: this was what could seen as the power coming from her dance, somehow perfectly balanced by the navy-colored hair's girl gentle and analytical skills and widsom in mastering her instrument. And in front of them, a third girl, with color of a hue more akin to an ancient millenary forest and a childishly pimped up and poufy dress, was completing her masterpiece tracing a thin and small pencil upon the vastly and pure white of a canvas, depicting the other two girls, her will and courage to go beyond art to transcend the realistic and portray her very emotions in her sketching.

All of them were surely having fun, the child hiding from the shadow could see it, having spied from the tree as much as it could be seen. The young one was really drawn by their fun, as the way to break the couching to end in a four legs walking potion could hint, and yet felt repelled by the light which gave no mercy and comfort in those innocent purple eyes.

And yet, only a question resonated in the fragile and timid mind.

_How can they smile so much?_

In what seemed to be a moment of magic, all three girls and ended their play and complimented themselves with cheerful praises, yet all of sudden a sound out of place, caused by the clumsy curious child's walking, made all of them turn in pleasant surprised as they recognized the figure hiding and smiled at it. The youngling, surprised went with the back against the tree, wishing to know one more place to further nullify the presence... and yet, everything was useless as the girl stepped in the shadow and waved at their timid sibling.

"Majora, why don't you come down here and join us? We'll all have so much fun!", the blue haired girl beamed to encourage the timid figure whose purple eye were twitching by being called by names. A traitor finger betrayed its intention by pointing at its clueless owner who made some stuttered sound which only in the end elaborated themselves as a word.

"M-m-me?", were the words coming Majora as the redhead dancer nodded in response and quickly patted the young sibling quickly inserting her opinion by stating.

"That is a wonderful idea. It would be so much fun if you would join us", she agreed with her sister.

The third sister finished their proposal by adding with her high, lifting voice: "It would be nice, Majora!"

Majora, at hearing the three sisters surround the safe zone, could not help but attempt to turn down such an offer of proposal by merely stating what were the greatest fears.

""But ... - was the question which came as two fingers peeking out of Majora's clothes - But I can't dance as good as you, I can't play music as good as you, I can't draw as good as you. What if I spoil your fun? "

At such idea, the three girls laughed loudly in an attempt to make their sibling loosen up, unfortunately unsuccessful, as could be seen by the increasingly faster twitching eye.

"You would not spoil our fun, quite the opposite really - the dancer said happily as she twirled a flower in her fingers - Would you care to join in our activities?"

"It is not being able to do these things well, Majora; it is having the Courage to try them," the artist said reassuringly

"Come, Majora. It wouldn't be fun if you weren't there with us. We're a family; we should be together.", the musician added grabbing Majora's arm and, helped by her sisters, attempting to drag the younger sibling away from the shadows.

Majora was not answering, body out of control to listen to its owned, uncontrollable trembling and twitching rushing through endless channels nerves, eyes swelling up to the verge of tear in fear to face the light. How could Majora face something... anything? The three siblings were arts... Majora was clumsiness. The three sisters were bundles of joy... Majora was a pile of gloominess. The three sisters were something... Majora was nothing.

A sudden bolt of weakness stroke Majora's body as the young fell on the knees just at the border of the comfortable housing shadow.

At this, the younger kid tried to quickly improvise, and somehow, a reasonable response came out.

"I can watch better than any of you. I can see things you fail to notice", was the proposal.

Majora's sisters looked at him as the dancer simply stated: " But it doesn't feel right, you being up here all alone while we're down there having fun"

"I have fun when you do", the youngling sincerely stated with a smile. The sisters looked at Majora, but in the end they decided to trust their sibling and returned to have fun.

Finally alone again, if not when some stares of those girl's stares lingered again on the lone figure to reassure themselves, Majora looked up in the sky at the source of that magical and eternal light. Just a few feet above him there was a giant objected shaped like a giant triangle, composed of four of those magical figures... and yet they had more symbolism a wandering soul could think. Each of those smaller triangles, called Triforce due to their shape, represented each of the four siblings and one of their characteristic. Although Majora's was weird. First of all, it was pointing downward, exactly in the opposite way of the three artists, and while those three pieces were bright golden...

**Majora's Triforce was pitch black.**

Majora was different from them too different, and yet... craved to be like them, craved to be happy... craved to be something.

_Din ..._

_... Farore ..._

_... Nayru ..._

_... why do you make your sibling suffer?_

* * *

**Author Notes: hi everybody, here Xantospoc with his new fanfic. Here I tried to again focus on canons, depicting one of the mysterious villains of the Legend of Zelda-verse. After all, everyone ponders: just who is Majora? Is Majora Male/Female? What are his/her motivation? **

**There is no doubt Majora is by far the most depraved and bizarre villain in the whole series, easily trumping even the likes of Zant and Ghirahim by sheer evil and insanity... but in the few scenes Majora appears, it's difficult to draw a full personality. Sure, Majora does possess an HIGH sadistic steak, yet later he appears as a lone child sitting down a tree begging to play with others and playing also quite fair at first (he gives you the Fierce Deity in case you finish every quest and, if you don't, he even suggests you not to play with him), then during the figths turns from a cold and emotionless (almost calculating) monster who uses pawn to achieve his ends (Majora's Mask), a weird childish and comical creature (Majora's Incarnation) to a psychotic raving insane demon (Majora's Wrath... and how). **

**In this story I will try to develop Majora, dwelving in his (or her) origins, his ties with the goddesses and all what some fics here try to answer to, although giving some twists (the second chapter might be an example of this) and overall trying to add more depht to Majora's character, yet not diminishing the evil or the menace it was in the only game he appeared (shame D:).**

** In my vision though, yes, you can see already I twisted a bit the canon. The scenes are shown in the Sacred Realm, which is represented like the Moon from the inspiration I had when I saw the Moon from Majora's Mask and the Sacred Realm in Twilight Princess. Also, I portrayed Majora as the fourth Godess, also because I am among the many who thinks of Majora as Hyrule's Ultimate Evil (Demise be damned) and equivalent of Satan, with most of the twisted symbolism which appears in Majora's Mask, sometimes verging on what is the closest to Blasphey in the Zelda Verse (Stone Towers, that weird symbol which appears when Skullkid turns Link into a Deku Scrub...). But, due to my belief nobody is born evil, Majora will need time to grow to the monster we know and love. This fic is made to portray Majora's fall of Grace into insanity and with it, some other backstory we don't know. Also, it will show a version of the manga chapter which depicts the origins of Majora's Mask under...a new light :)**

**And, of course, because of these events, the story is set before Skyward Sword ^^**

**Wew, that was a long auhor rant... This said ... READ AND REVIEW AND SEE YA WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER**


	2. Part II

__**Again, before the start of this chapter, I want to give special thanks to the following people:**

**- Akira Himekawa, the duo of female mangaka which gave us the manga adaptain of Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, with all its unique interpretation of canon**

**- Once more, LuvIsAThing, SuperZeldaFanatic and Nexark XII for their interpreation of the Golden Goddesses and now with them Maanga for his awesome studying of the new character which appears in this story**

**- Once more, Maanga, and with him, ZeldaDreamsEndCreator and blizburn for having posted such kind review to my job**

**- You for reading this story**

_Mandylion without a face  
Deathwish without a prayer  
End of hope, end of love, end of time  
The rest is silence_

* * *

**MY TRIFORCE IS BLACK**

These events happened millennia ago. Or rather, just a few seconds (if it possible to say so) before time's very existence, the Goddesses came down the Heaven they resided and pulled off their masterpiece: the world.

What could have been seen as a game was, through the transcendental meanings of arts, the Creation of the legend-filled land rich of tragedy, beauty and magic which was Hyrule. Each of Goddesses' move was granted to actually mean a birth of a new concept, either concrete or abstract, which could not be fully comprehended by commoner with five sense

Din, bearer of Power, had created though her dances the land, the water, the skies and everything which would make people live in the earth, each step takign form of a solid place. Mountains, deserts, volcanoes, lakes, lighting and rain came down to celebrate the birth of the land, volcanoes erupting in joy and the sun invading every place its rays could reach

Nayru, dispenser of Wisdom, had created with her sweet musical notes the law of science and physics which would have ruled the world, including the basis of the space time concept itself. Each melody melded with her sister's dance as the effects started following causes, gravity held the world together and the reaction between atoms generated a dancing oscillating joy no eye could understand, but feel through every fiber of their whole being.

Farore, igniter of Courage, with her drawings, had molded after a few playful ideas of weird creatures she had discussed with her siblings eons ago, generated life, every emotion placed upon every kind of portrayal and generating a new life and the expression of their will to exist alongside the beat of the land they could finally hear.

It was a masterpiece…. And yet, even back then, no masterpiece was perfect, little the Goddesses knew, even the slightest error, through reflection of space time, turned into a crack of the four-dimensioned universe which was created, and magic seeped through these mistakes.

This led to a birth of a second world, smaller, very similar to t he original which had been created… and yet drastically different. Like the roots of a tree are hidden from sight, yet can be as deep and intricate as the whole trunk, this world has been before the Goddesses' very eyes without any of them being aware of its existence.

Maybe you would have liked to know something of that previous godless world ….. and yet nobody would have ever come to know of this mysterious world…. By the time the Goddesses were aware of its existence the world was dead in space and time, frozen in nothingness. Its only inhabitant left, there an imposing dragon covered in a silverfish fur and an armor of dark purple scales curved ram-like horns and spiral shaped eyes belonging to the worst of men's nightmares, responsible of the whole genocide, now guarding the area, instinctively waiting for the future.

Finally, a change presented before itself as his nostrils twitched feeling a scent from…. A creature of beyond. Not from this place, from a land the dragon himself, despite his endless age, had never seen. He grinned.

"A human smell... I haven't seen a human in a long time", he stated breaking the centuries long since, looking calmly excited, as he waited for the being to approach him.

Echoes of steps in the void as a figure covered in a cape appeared, white and messy hair, and hint of body paint in the face of red and blue marking whose meaning, if any, was unknown, dark brown dirty covered boots with fur, carrying on the back a large sack with an unknown content.

The sat down and looked at the monster. He could have attacked it immediately and start the fight... yet a thought crossed his mind... how he would have never found a being of death... so close to him. He sat down and setting all his belongings own he asked with a soft and calm voice: "Is this your land? Please let me rest for a while"

"A human. I have not seen a human in a long time - the dragon replied, looking down at them - What have you come here for... No, let me guess."

He regarded his own interlocutor silently for a moment then quickly stating: "You have come for my armor. You want a wish granted. You actually believe that ridicules legend."

"I am just a traveller... what legend?", the wanderer asked curiously looking at the armor of the dragon, a fine work of a though hind and scales. Indeed, whatever magic unified to make him it was very akin to god-like.

The dragon snorted feeling mocked stating: "Don't lie to me."

Laying against a rock the human answered as if it was a natural conversation: "I am not lying... tell me"

He was really being laid back against that monster... was it because he was too used to be his duty to really feel danger and death? Not even that individual could answer to such question.

"Anyone who wears my armor...with be granted a incredible power. Human make up ridiculous stories.", the monster answered with a grin

At this, the wanderer from beyond all of sudden played dumb. Why He didn't know. It felt natural. He looked around confused and asked: "...Humans?"

Of course he knew there was no human... but he just looked around. Why for? No real reason. Maybe to show the dragon he had genuine interest in listening to him.

And indeed, even the monster seemed amused in explaining him such legend and informed him: ""What seemed like mountains of humans came here. Sword-weilding boastful adventurers...ambitious soldiers. Men and woman...and some just looking for friendship"

"... and none of them was left", the stranger thought aloud, attempting with his weak creavity to think of how every single person could look like or act like, making small scenarios in his head as the dragon towered over him, a glint of power in his eye.

Four words came from those death-smelling maws: "I ate them all."

It was not pride in his voice, nor matter of fact.

The young individual listened at the tale and simply stated: "What a scary story... it gave me chills"

Although it was not out of fear of the dragon, as much as to how he seemed to fully understand his interlocutor. When he had to meet people... it was always the last sight of their life, as he made them move on the afterlife among the heavens. Or at least, it should have has, as the monster's magic was so power which could digest even the indivual's mind and heart.

The dragon laughed, remembering his reasons for eating those people. He grinned, taking interested in that new interlocutor, roaring in a cruel laughter: "Tell me your fondest wish, and I shall grant it!"

The individual pondered for a while before realizing that what he wished ... could be granted without an armor. Therefore his response was only logical in his mind.

"I have no wishes", he answered placing resting his chin on his hand showing off the armor hidden by his cloak.

The Man-Eater stopped, surprised.

"Huh? Really?", he asked while his large eyes caught the sight of the glinting armor.

He then growled: "Then why do you wear such think armor under your cloak? I can see you are a warrior..."

"….Or, perhaps – he continued questioning him his eyes searching the warrior for signs of dishonesty. - something more?"

Before the monster could wonder more, yhe warrior stood up as he decided simply to ignore all those questions and throw him off, answering as his own eyes narrowed and looked straight at the dragon: "Actually, I had heard that there was a frightening man eating monster here"

The dragon saw where this was heading, and not liking what he was hearing, replied: "So, that's why you have come here, little human"

At this the warrior felt his stomach clenching and had a moment of truthfulness and somehow spilled a bean... a truth not even most gods could have ever guessed.

"In truth I was drawn to this land by a strange force. To a strange world that was not moving, yet not dead either... but that had not necessarily stopped moving - he explained and he looked with his purple eyes at the monster and continued -I heard that there was a monster there, calling himself a man-eater. And I wondered... how much time he had to spend alone?... Not able to vanish from this world, but not able to live, either"

He continued looking around the whole dead land and step forward the abomination, further asking: "Have you been in this frozen world since you were left here by the cosmos? To remain? For how long? For a thousand of years? Ten thousands?... Forever?"

This was indeed a question he pondered occasionally.

If he wasf death... what could have he done after everything died? And so speaking aloud bitterly, mostly to himself than the monster he concluded: "How... harsh"

"How DARE you pity me! - the dragon roared to break those melancholic atmosphere, stepping forward, his eyes dilated with anger, his sharp teeth bared with rage - I am a fearsome man-eater!"

"There are no people left", the wanderer answered in a matter of fact way, looking away into the sun, using an hand to cover his face, a small smile cracking across his lips, knowing those were just five words... and a whole philosophy destroyed

The monster looked away, knowing this was true. His gaze searched his crumbling, unmoving world. It was cold, and barren. Nothing grew, and nothing fell. He walked in a silent world, his steps causing the echoing through the canyons, the sound of his breath and beating heart the only things that moved on their own course...

He turned to look at his interlocutor, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully and asked: "Human, Why can I leave this place? Bound by space and time, for thousands of years... Huh?"

Before he could continue, a look of sudden realization crossed his face, interrupting himself. "It's strange, but I have never noticed before."

He looked around his frozen world again, glancing back and forth in a fidget, looking for an answer.

"I wonder why?"

The monster stopped, feelings erupting within himself. Feelings he never had before, feelings that separated him from being a monster, and a living creature. He didn't know why, but he poured out his true feelings to the traveler. Perhaps a sense of need for comfort, or perhaps, the answer he was seeking, was in this stranger.

"I'm...tired of being alone - he stated, recognizing his own loneliness - I want to sleep soon."

_I want..._

Suddenly, it was like a switch was thrown, and years upon years of emotions flowed into him, some from his victims, some from himself, locked away from a time he couldn't even remember. Memories rushed into his head, and lustful desires of it all ending filled his mind. He was lost, everything around him was suddenly crumbling. His mental world had shifted, changed forever.

"Ohhh...the hopes and dreams of the countless people I have eaten! ...They...They're whirling around my head!" the Man-Eater screamed confused, he needed answers. He was like a child lost in the dark, and there was the traveler, a beacon of light through this madness.

"Is this what hope feels like?" he asked, wishing, lusting to know.

"Make...Make time flow for me!" he begged, his mental torture too much now, tears almost in his eyes.

The mysterious individual smiled serenely at this and used his and silently asked: "_... You do?_"

'_Time... has come_', the individual thought, uncovering the sack revealing a simple d making swipe his cloack away he made a single order

"Dance... the rhythm... for this is your only given stage", he stated as he played an errie rhytm from those drums, the souls singing with it as a creepy last melody.

The air was shaking. Time was being born...

The dragon danced. It was the only thing he could do, the only answer to his uncontrollable desire for time to flow for him, for everything to make sense.

He danced his pain away, the sorrows of those he devoured, the hopes and dreams of the children he had eaten, the joys of men and women he destroyed. As emotions danced in his head, he joined them in step, two two becoming one, almost inseparable. They were secret partners in this dance, understanding only each other. They loved other, detested each other, and completed each other as the dragon spun around his empty, death-filled world. It was his stage, his spotlight was the sun that began it's first steps across the sky, his audience the sudden moving air, and the memories of those who were dead.

_Tap-tum-tum. Ta-tum ta ta ta-tum ta ta ta..._

He was starting to understand. Everything made sense. His existence, his life, this world...he understood. He knew who he was. Everything was clear. Hope...it was beautiful. It freed his spirit! He has never felt such freedom! His soul began it's own dance, and it's spiritual grace was untouchable. Such bliss, how could he have lived in the dark so long? Why has he not seen this before?

For three days, he danced a dance of earthly and spiritual beauty, a marveling sight of dreams being born, of hopes restored, and mind cured of ailing pains. For three days he was free, he was given a chance to move. For three days, he was completed. There was hope, love, and dreams.

Little he knew the dragon, but the warrior too was dancing as he finally managed to do this.

His way of killing the monster was somewhat... unique, he knew it. That's what he liked. Finally he was creative. Not a swing of his scythe, not a trust at this heart... something which could have done sterilely like every brute... no, it was something unique, elaborated and complex. A small masterpiece. He had flavored everything, every expression, every look, every breath... seen the loves, the hope, the dreams... It was the first time he had enjoyed killing... and now all the souls... all of them, were free across the crumbling, yet alive world.

Majora's heart was beating so strong which seemed to match an earthquake's pacing. He for once had felt... equal to his sisters and showed it, as he had changed form. He was no more an armored traveler, but a beautiful woman with purple skin, matching tattoos of red and green colors, spikes protruding from his body, and pink hair. Majora, also known as the Fierce Deity, now looked really to be one of the Golden Goddesses. On par with the three adored and talented sisters... and happy for this

And on the fourth day, the dragon died, only his armor was left.

Majora watched the armor, the only remains of this creature and pulled out a knife shaped like a leaf.

"There is no magic left in this shell... if there was in the first place... yet no world should ever know or come across to such legend ", the Golden Goddess mused as she stepped near the beautiful armor of the creature, tiny hands reaching forth and placing themselves firmly on the red and purple scales. She began to coax an oddly-shaped form out it. It was made in the likeness of the Golden Goddess, yet it also symbolized that great and magnificent dragon whom had been the essence of its creation.

A mask lay in her hands, one of a heart-shape, bearing piercing green and yellow eyes and orange horns around its edges. Its body was purple and red, and bore no mouth. It rose into the air, sailing into her hands.

"I hope you sleep forever", Majora stated to the fallen monster as departing words, as she left for the Sacred Realm once more.

A tree imposing symbolizing life in a grassy field and a giant top hill with the four pieces of Triforce. Three people waiting for their siblings

Din, goddess of Power, who had created the land . Naryu, goddesses of Wisdom, who had generated the science which would have ruled the world. Farore, goddess of Courage, who had molded life.

And what about Majora, you ask? Majora had actually supervised the whole creation... and destroyed everything which was too much. Every mistake, everything which had to come to and hand. After all, Majora's was the Triforce of Order... and what was the perfect order... if not death? After all, if it was black and pointed upside down was also because it was stated to counter the other three. A balance of every side, even creation and life with destruction and death.

And despite this, Majora's greatest fear had always been the fact that even without that black Triforce… nobody would have recognized any difference in the symbol of the Creator Deities.

"You know... it's nice to feel for once useful - Majora confessed to her sisters while playing with the mask - I asked to join because... the only thing I am good at is... destruction. My way to express order has been to obliterate what causes lack of balance... a single swing of this scythe... and it's over, most of the times. You just don't see how ... repetitive it is. Creation brings to a thousands of results... destruction... just nothing... I wish though to express some... creativity... yet, as you know, I can't dance as good as Din, I can't sing as good as Naryu, I can't draws as good as Farore... I just crushed and erase their excesses and yet... how I wished to finally do something... different"

The other three Golden Goddesses nodded understandingly and smiled at Majora. They had always been worried for their siblings. This was also the reason why Farore had created once a friend, an Hilyan-like creature called Mister Happy due to his constant grin. Or rather, he was supposed to be a friend. Majora, in reality, always ignored him. Why? Some said because the Goddess of Order thought not to be worth friends, others because Happy was hated out of self pity, but the truth had been never told… and never will.

As Majora completeld her speech, she was greeted by a group hug from her sisters, which made her surprise

Din spoke up as Majora was confused, stating: "We are glad to see you opening up to us brother and escaping from your shell. I was beginning to fear you would never open up to your sisters."

Majora nodded while placing the mask, now everlasting symbol of the triumph against the monster, on the forehead, letting her sister still see her joyous expression.

"LET'S PARTY", she happily beamed pumping her fists in joy

As they returned and happily partied along with their sibilings at the Sacred Realms, Majora danced in bliss and happiness. Because that mask he was wearing (or rather, donning on his forehead so his new feminine face could be seen) was a symbol of several victories of him.,

An example, the panting of the dragon as his death drew near... was a nice feeling. His confusio, his puzzlement... were Majora's bliss. Yes, in that creative death, he was able to catch a lot of things. He wanted to do more though. More elaborated, more complex.

_**'And next time**_**... **– Majora thought -_**my victims will scream**_**'**

* * *

**Author's Notes: And so another chapter is over. This one was a remake of the infamous manga chapter (whose canonical status is still hotly debated among fans) of the origins of Majora's Mask. The chapter is in itself rather simple, as it showed, yet even in the original version contains a discussion about the existence of life, death and the time passing over, all of them being common them even in the video game, all of them drawing from important symbolism like the duality of sun and moon, the importance of bonds and the ambiguity of the masks.**

**While Akira Himekawa did a great job, I did not share their view of Majora as a dragon-like creature, thinking that it was too… diminutive for a villain which gave me chills back when I saw him/her for the first time.**

**So I decided to give my own twist: it's not the monster from which the mask was made Majora, but its crafter. Considering that mysterious individual was god-like in terms of power to the point people generally assume him to be the Fierce Deity, I thought giving him the role of Majora was better suited. Why? **

**First of all, he did not look fierce at all in the manga. At best it could have been seen as sadistic. After all, we see him breaking cruelly the monster's philosophy while playing fool all the time and finishes by drawing him to a very slow and unusually cruel death. Not to say he killed him in three days, mirroring Termina's destruction in the game. Seeing that also such idea had never been used before on any fanfiction I gave it a try. **

**Another reason I didn't want to give the dragon the role of Majora is the way I interpret the dragon as an unfortunate victim of his own fate. Sure, he has killed every human of that 'proto-Termina', and yet he is still a too sympathetic figure. And personally, I don't see Majora being a victim of fate of any sorts. He is far too depraved and cruel, what makes him be evil is himself. After all, Majora is the only villain of Zelda who destroys and kills exclusively for fun (even Ghirahim had further goals), which makes him by far the creepiest antagonist Link has had to face. **

**One more issue to discuss is here Majora's sex. I realize I am not clear wheter Majora is male or female, while I give every other character (the Three Golden Goddesses, the Man Eater) a defined gender, and now I will explain why. Even though Majora is not evil yet in this story, there are clearly issues. Majora sees both as tending to the Goddesses, therefore Female, and yet quite the opposite to them, therefore male. Due to his/her warped mind, even Majora's gender remains confused and unclear. I can safely state though that he/she can switch to either at will, therefore when Majora was an armored warrior was an 'he', while when tuning into a Golden Goddess-like form he turned into a 'she'. In the end though he/she does not possess a clear gender and I doubt I will give one. I do have a rough idea of what Majora is most of the times, though ^^ For anyone curious, it's pretty much the same as Grell from Black Butler though ^^**

**To conclude, yes, I once address the main character as 'Majora the Fierce Deity'. I won't discuss more for this, giving everyone a food for thought, although I shall discuss about this in a future chapter.**

**Now I am done with this notes ... READ AND REVIEW AND SEE YA WITH THE THIRD (and maybe final) CHAPTER**


End file.
